For a heat pump drier or washer-drier in the related art, due to obstruction of fins of an evaporator and a condenser, only drying air flowing through a center of a two-device mounting chamber in a transverse direction thereof rather than flowing adjacent to two longitudinal side walls thereof can enter the fan air inlet directly, so that drying air utilization rate is low and clothes drying performance is poor.